Call me maybe?
by ammstar11
Summary: I had this idea that Will falls hard for Nico and after trying to come up with ways to get his attention and failing one day Nico comes into the coffee shop where Will works and Will decides to write his number on Nico's cup, it doesn't go quite the way he plans.
1. call me maybe ch 1

**Call me maybe**

 **I had this idea that Will falls hard for Nico and after trying to come up with ways to get his attention and failing one day Nico comes into the coffee shop where Will works and Will decides to write his number on Nico's cup, it doesn't go quite the way he plans.**

 **Chapter 1**

Will was at the mall with his friends for the day and since there's a fountain near the food court so they decide to throw a coin in each just like you would a wishing well because it sounded like fun.

So when it came to be Will's turn he fished a quarter out of his pocket and smiled to himself as he tossed the coin into the air aiming for as close to the center where the water spouted up from as he could get. He couldn't help thinking about how in movies this was the part where people usually wished to find true love or a lifetime of happiness or something totally cliché like that.

But just as he thought that, he caught a glimpse of something, or more accurately _someone_ across the fountain just as the timed spout turned off before starting back up again like a geyser. His breath caught at the sight of dark feathery hair and an olive complexion, the boy seemed close to his age and was dressed in dark clothes. Before he could get a good look at him though, the water was blocking his view once more.

"Hey Will, let's get going." Kayla said as the others grabbed their bags from the table that they had been sitting at.

Will blinked and snapped out of his daze and went to grab his things as well. He made sure to walk by the fountain on the way out of the food court so that he could try and get a better look at whoever it was that he had glimpsed. This time he was able to get a better look, the guy definitely looked about the same age as him, his dark hair fanned out with curls at the end kind of like batwings; he was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain with his headphones on as he scrolled through his phone with his backpack sitting at his feet.

He was looking down so Will couldn't get a good look at his face but he knew that this guy somehow seemed familiar to him for some reason. This was going to bug him now.

Will realized that he had managed to fall behind his friends and hurried to catch up with them.

…

The next day while at school Will was standing in the hallway during break with his friends talking about not really anything at all and laughing at random jokes.

Will needed to head off to his next class though so he said goodbye to his friends, but as he turned he ended up knocking into someone and they ended up falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Will asked as he knelt down to help the person he'd knocked over pick up their books that they had dropped.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either." The other said and as Will helped pick up the books he'd dropped when they collided.

Just then Will got a good look at him and he thought his heart was going to stop in his chest.

 _It's him!_ Will thought as he saw the same black hair and olive complexion he'd seen at the mall the day before. Now that he got a better look up close he knew that he was right in thinking that this guy was totally cute- scratch that, totally HOT!

He was dressed in ripped dark jeans, and a faded black band t-shirt, he had a leather jacket on over that and he looked so amazing Will was surprised he was able to speak coherently.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry about that. Here are your books by the way." Will said as he handed the books over. He wanted to say more but then the bell rang and he realized that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. "Gotta go, again I'm sorry for knocking you over." Will said before rushing off to his next class.

Now he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from thinking about that guy for the rest of the day. The biggest problem was, even though he'd found out that they attended the same school, he still didn't know the guy's name or what grade he was in or anything! Now what was he supposed to do, hand out fliers or make a student broadcast?

 ** _"Hey, shout out to Mr. dark and handsome that I ran into in the hall! This is Will Solace asking you '"Will you go out with me?"'_**

Yeah no, that was definitely out…

Will closed his eyes and tried to block out anymore thoughts like that for now, not that he was succeeding.

…

A couple of days went by and Will still didn't know anything else about this guy except that he was pretty sure that they were in the same grade. He'd seen him around school a few more times and really wanted to talk to him again but what would he say?

 **"Hey it's the guy who knocked you over in the hall the other day that you said maybe two sentences to, want to go out this Friday?"**

He wasn't even sure why he was so fixated on this guy, it's not like they'd actually talked before, though now that Will had gotten a good look at him he was almost sure that they may have had a class together a year or two ago, but for the life of him he couldn't place a name to the face. He was so frustrated that he couldn't remember him any better; he could even admit that he had gone through his previous yearbooks to try and find him but had no luck with that either.

…

It was Saturday and Will had to work, they had the usual rush around the time that everyone gets off work and were heading home but after that things had quieted down a lot and Will had pulled out his books to work on his homework to kill some time.

There were a couple of people still in the café just sitting quietly with their laptops or books in front of them while they sipped their drinks. Percy, Will's co-worker was cleaning the machines and humming along with whatever song was playing on the radio. Will wasn't really paying attention; his thoughts kept drifting between his assignments and trying to work out why he remembered that guy but couldn't find any record of him.

The bell above the door rang as someone entered, Will closed his textbook that he's barely glanced at and headed over to the till.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" Will said in his best customer service voice.

"Hi, could I get a large latte with an extra shot of espresso."

Without looking up Will punched the order into the till.

"Okay your total comes to $5.50." he looks up and freezes when he sees who the costumer is. He realizes that he's staring and quickly gets back to work. "Can I get a name for the order?"

This is his chance to finally learn this guy's name and he wasn't going to waste it!

"Nico." he says as he gets his change back from Will.

Will takes a cup and writes 'Nico' on it but as he turned away Will quickly scribbles his number on the cup, taking a chance to do something bold because his stupid brain kept giving him scenarios where he tried to ask Nico out all week so he was going to do this. After writing his number he draws a sun with a winky face under it before placing it on the counter for the order to be made.

Will wasn't sure what he had expected to happen exactly, but he knew it wasn't what came next.

After the drink was made Percy came over and started chatting with Nico, apparently they knew each other, and when Percy handed Nico his drink he read,

"Okay, latte with an extra shot of espresso for Nico, 555- 2… Hey Will isn't this your number? ... Oh!" Percy said as he read the name on the cup as well as whatever else was scrawled on there, likely out of habit but it had Will wanting to face palm using the wooden counter, he knew that his face was red because he could feel it burn like crazy.

Nico was also bright red as he took the drink from Percy.

"Uh thanks Perce, and uh… Will." he said.

Will half-heartedly waved because there wasn't much else he could do at this point really; he couldn't even look at him.

After Nico left Percy turned to Will who was still debating if should see how much force it took to merge his head with the counter top.

"Dude I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

Will just waved it off though.

"It's not really your fault. It was dumb anyway; I've barely even talked to the guy. How do you know him anyway?" Will asked once he pushed aside his embarrassment though it took some effort.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Still, I could have helped a little better. He's my cousin, and if it's any consolation I think you still have a chance."

This got Will attention.

"What? Really?" he hated how hopeful he sounded. "Why's that?" he was dying to know.

"Well for one, he is into guys so that's good news. For another he actually talked to you, he's more of the quiet type and doesn't usually say more than he needs to. Not to mention he was blushing like crazy, maybe as much as you."

Will felt his spirits lift despite the heat returning to his face.

"You really think so?" he really hoped that Percy wasn't just messing with him, but Percy was a pretty nice guy so probably not. Will could feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

"How about I try and help you?" Percy asked and Will looked at him a bit confused.

"Help me?" his brain just didn't want to cooperate right now.

"You know, with Nico?" Percy said with a grin.

Will wanted to say something but all he could do was open and close his mouth with no words coming out so he settled for nodding his head instead.

"Great! I'll talk to him later, see what he thinks. Maybe I'll tell him some stories about you from work."

Will wasn't so sure.

"What stories?"

Percy shrugged.

"Hmmm, you know this and that."

Now Will was worried.

"What stories Percy, please tell me you're actually going to help me not to look like an idiot." They had worked together quite a bit so he wasn't really sure if he liked this plan.

"It's okay to look like an idiot; I mean Annabeth still admits openly to going out with me!" Percy laughed as he thought about his girlfriend.

"Yeah but you're not really an idiot; and you said that the two of you were friends for years before actually going out. I need to make a good impression! I only talked to him because I accidentally knocked him over in the hallway at school and then there was just now, I'm not exactly looking good here…" Will crossed his arms and pouted a little, why not right? Things weren't going great for him at the moment so he could sulk couldn't he?

"Relax Will; I'm sure you'll do just fine." Percy said as he clapped Will on the shoulder.

Will hoped he was right.

 **Okay I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, it was going to be a one shot but the idea keeps growing so we'll see how long it goes for, anyway I like the idea of Percy trying to play wingman for Will and I was trying to keep to the song but after this things might change up a bit.**


	2. call me maybe ch 2

**Chapter 2**

Nico had been at the mall relaxing by the fountain when his sister Hazel called him on facetime and he decided to show her the fountain behind him when the timed spout cut off and Hazel had noticed something, someone had just tossed a coin into the water and seemed to be looking in Nico's direction. He was using the little window on his phone to see who it was and his heart sped up.

It was Will Solace from school, he didn't really know him personally but they had gone to school together for a few years. Nico had moved away for a couple of years and had changed quite a bit since the last time he had lived here so he doubted Will even knew who he was. He didn't even think Will knew he existed, but he was clearly looking at him.

But then the fountain came back on and Will was gone.

"Who was that, someone you know?" Hazel asked as she saw the expression on her brother's face, he was clearly distracted right now.

"Uh… sort if, we go to school together but I don't think he knows me, I haven't seen him much since I moved back."

Hazel nodded, she knew what a drastic change Nico had gone through over the past couple of years and it wouldn't surprise her that no one would recognize him after he moved back.

"Well maybe he'll remember you if you talk to him." Hazel said.

Nico knew she was trying to be helpful but he doubted Will would know him even if they did talk. Too much had changed in the past couple of years.

"Not likely." He muttered. "I'll let you go for now Hazel, talk to you later." After she said goodbye Nico closed facetime and went back to listening to his music.

He had his head down and didn't see when Will walked by and glanced at him again.

…

The next day while at school Nico was lost in thought as he walked through the hallway, he had a test next period and he wasn't sure he was fully prepared for it. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up walking right into someone as they turned around. The impact ended up sending him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Will asked as he knelt down to help Nico up from off the floor and pick up his books that he had dropped.

Nico felt his breath catch in his throat for a second before replying.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either." He said as he collected himself.

 _Now what?_ Nico thought as he looked at Will and saw the same golden hair and tan skin sprinkled with freckles that he remembered from before he moved away. Will hadn't changed much in the past few years, not really, but he still managed to take Nico's breath away when he looked at him.

He was dressed in light jeans, and a faded blue t-shirt and he looked so relaxed even when he seemed embarrassed about bumping into someone.

Nico was a bit flustered himself; he never really spoke to Will before so he wasn't sure what to say to keep this going or if he wanted to get this over with quickly.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry about that. Here are your books by the way." Will said as he handed the books over. Before either could say more, the bell rang and they both realized that they were going to be late and had to hurry. "Gotta go, again I'm sorry for knocking you over." Will said before rushing off to his next class.

Nico watched him leave before rushing off to his own class a couple of doors down.

Well at least he had spoken to him; maybe he'd talk to Hazel about it later. He knew she'd want an update.

…

Over the next couple of days Nico had seen Will around school but didn't know if he should say anything to him, because what were you supposed to say to the attractive guy you've only exchanged a few words with after running into them, quite literally, in the hall after not seeing them for over a year?

 **"Hi, not sure you remember me but I used to be a complete dork until my life fell apart and I left for a year and came back as the new Prince of Darkness.**

 **"Oh and I used to sit by you in math class. Wanna get together for coffee sometime to catch up?"**

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen…

…

He had told Hazel about the little run-in in the hall and she had asked him a bunch of questions about if he's tried to talk to him more or if Will knew who he was or if he was too head over heels to talk to the guy again to which Nico nearly choked on the cola he was drinking at the time.

"What?!" how had she known? He wondered as she gave him a knowing smirk.

"Oh come on, I know you well enough that I can tell you're really into this Will guy, and from what you've told me I say go for it, he sounds like a real sweetheart."

Nico's face felt like a bonfire.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not really the type to just ask someone out, I can't even figure out what to say to him." He saw no point trying to deny the truth so he just went to looking for advice. His sister was really good at seeing through him.

"Knowing you it would probably be best to take things slow and just try to find a reason to talk to him in a way that's not uncomfortable for you, maybe if you run into him outside of school or something." She said giving her sagely sister advice that Nico had missed since moving back.

"Okay. But I'm only taking your advice because you have experience dealing with 'sweethearts', speaking of which how is Frank doing?" Nico asked thinking of Hazel's boyfriend that even after his growth spurt still somehow resembled a cuddly panda bear and easily flustered which made it fun for Nico to tease him while knowing that the guy really cared about his sister and he was really grateful for that.

"I trust he's taking good care of you way over on the West coast?" Nico almost missed California but aside from the few people he had gotten along with he had nothing to truly miss from there so he had decided to try and get back to his old life as best he could and moved back to New York.

"Everything is fine, Frank's doing really well right now, he just got a big promotion and I'm really proud of him." Hazel smiled wide as she spoke of her boyfriend and how well he was doing, Nico was happy to hear it.

"That's great; tell me more about it next time okay? I'll let you go for now, it's getting late over there." He said as he checked the time.

"Will do, and you better keep me posted about things on your end, and remember I want to meet this Will as soon as possible so I can get to know my future brother in law."

Nico sputtered as she said goodbye and hung up. It was nice to know that she had so much faith in him but wasn't that a bit much? He had to be able to talk to the guy first.

…

It was Saturday and Nico had been out for the day to just walk around and get reacquainted with everything. On his way home he decided to stop off at a café he used to frequent and see what they had. As he walked in the bell above the door rang and he made his way over to get a look at the menu before placing his order. Things were quiet so at least he wouldn't have to wait, at least that seemed like a good thing until the blond working came over to take his order.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" Will said and Nico had to focus because all thoughts of coffee had almost flown out of his brain, but at least Will wasn't looking at him to see him gawking so he quickly composed himself before speaking.

"Hi, could I get a large latte with an extra shot of espresso."

Without looking up Will punched the order into the till.

"Okay your total comes to $5.50." he looks up and freezes though Nico's too busy trying to remain calm to notice. "Can I get a name for the order?"

Well it seemed he didn't know his name, though this didn't really surprise Nico any so he just went with it.

"Nico." he says as he gets his change back from Will.

Will takes a cup and writes Nico on it but as he turned away Nico was too occupied with slowing his racing pulse to notice that Will had added something else to the cup before placing it on the counter for the order to be made.

After the drink was made Percy came over and started chatting with Nico, apparently his older cousin worked here now, also not surprising considering how much he used to frequent this place also.

"Hey Neeks, how's it going? You getting used to things around here okay?" Percy asked when he saw that it was him.

"Yeah, school is still the same so no worries, I still talk to Hazel often too; I'm just still easing myself back into the flow of things again."

Percy nodded, Nico was glad that he wasn't pressing him for more info.

When Percy handed Nico his drink he said,

"Okay, latte with an extra shot of espresso for Nico, 555- 2… Hey Will isn't this your number? ... Oh!" Percy paused after he started to read the name on the cup out loud as well as whatever else was scrawled on there, likely out of habit but it almost made Nico's heart stop but at the same time he knew that the heat exploding all over his face was the blood rushing from the rapid pace of his heartrate.

Will also seemed to be blushing like crazy too.

Nico took the drink from Percy as he tried to speak normally.

"Uh thanks Perce, and uh… Will." he said.

Will half-heartedly waved at him, though Nico saw that he couldn't even look at him.

After Nico left the café he wanted to jump and dance around but at the same time find a dark place to crawl into and hide because Holy shit Will Solace just gave him his number! And being the _oh so articulate_ person that he was (not), all he had said was 'thanks'. There was no way Hazel was going to let him live that down…

Nico stared at the cup in his hand as he read the number over and over again and looked at the sun winking at him and couldn't help but smile like an idiot. But now what did he do? Did he just call Will? Did he text him? What the hell would he say?

…

When Nico got home he immediately called his sister praying that she was available and when she picked up he didn't even wait for her to finish saying hello before he blurted out what was on his mind.

"IGOTHISNUMBERWILLSOLACESGAVEMEHISNUMBERWHATDOIDO?!" He said it so fast he was sure he sounded like he was speaking in tongues.

"Again, hello, and could you repeat that but slower and hopefully in English because I don't know what that word vomit was." Hazel laughed on the other end of the line.

Nico took a deep breath and tried to get more self-control before speaking again.

"I got his number." Was all he could get out before Hazel was squealing into the receiver causing him to hold the phone as far from his ear as possible.

"Oh you have got to tell me how this happened!" she said excitedly and Nico smiled.

"I stopped by a café I used to go to and he was working and when he took my order he asked for my name and when he wrote it I guess he also added his number and this cute little winking sun to the cup as well and Percy was working there with him and when he was reading the cup he also read the number and asked Will why his number was on there and I think my brain died and all I could say was 'thanks' and I'm such an idiot, what do I do?" he said more slowly this time but still without pausing for breath.

He waited a couple of heartbeats before Hazel spoke again.

"Ask him if he wants to hyphenate your last names at your wedding?"

Nico sat there dumbstruck as he played that through his head.

"You thought about it just now didn't you?" Hazel said without bothering to hide her amusement.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"But really, why don't you send him a text tomorrow or whenever you feel up to it and try to get to know one another, I know that if he got to know you he'd love you. Besides clearly he's interested so don't take too long, I know how shy you can be at times, you just try to act tough and scary."

"I am tough and scary." He muttered. He could practically hear Hazel rolling her eyes over the phone.

"You're staring at the 'cute little winking sun' right now aren't you?" her tone showed that she knew that that was exactly what he was doing.

"Shut up." he said as he placed the cup down.

She laughed. "You know for someone looking for advice you sure tell me to shut up a lot."

Nico huffed. "Yeah well for someone who is supposed to be giving helpful advice you sure aren't being very helpful."

"Just take your time. I'm sure everything will work out fine." She said with all joking aside now.

Nico let out a sigh. "I hope you're right."

 **Okay so this happened... I hope you like it.**


	3. call me maybe ch 3

**Chapter 3**

Will agonized over the thought of Nico probably thinking that he was totally weird for pulling a stunt like that and since he still hadn't heard from Nico after a couple of days even though he saw him around school today he was worried that maybe Percy was wrong and maybe he didn't have a chance with Nico after all.

After he had talked to Percy some more about Nico and hearing that he had in fact gone to the same school as Will in the past, he had moved away and had changed so it wasn't a real shock that Will couldn't recognize him. Suffice it to say that Will had pulled out those yearbooks again and now that he had a name to look for he had found Nico and was amazed by just how different he looked compared to back then.

The eyes were the same but they had seemed brighter then like they had a light shining behind them and the smile on his face so full of joy that made Will's heart beat a little faster as he wondered if he'd be able to make Nico smile like that. His hair was also shorter back then too, but now that he was looking at the picture he was sure that they had had a class or two together way back when. He wondered how he had missed him then.

Well there was no point thinking about that now, the past was gone so now he had to focus on the present and see if he could win Nico over.

 _You need to actually talk to him first you dolt._ He thought as he sat back in his desk chair and heaved a heavy sigh.

Suddenly his cell started ringing and his heart nearly stopped as he almost fell out of his chair reaching for it, his heartrate returned to normal though when he read the caller ID and saw that it was Percy.

He answered it expecting Percy to be asking if he could cover a shift for him or something like that.

"Hey man, what's up?" Will asked as he sat back again.

"Hey Will, so I talked to Nico trying to make you look good so I'm sure you'll hear from him soon!"

Will could hear the grin in Percy's voice but he didn't feel so confident after hearing that.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Will asked worriedly as he leaned forward in his chair, he really didn't know what Percy could tell Nico that could make him look good.

"Well for starters, that you're a really great guy of course; plus you both like a lot of the same things." Percy started listing things he'd said and Will had to stop him there for a second.

"Wait, we do? What things?" This could be crucial information so he needed to know.

"You know like watching shows like _Bones_ or _CSI_ or _Forensic files_. Or how you guys have similar tastes in music; things like that." Percy said sounding proud of himself for being so helpful.

Will on the other hand wanted to groan, most people mocked him for his level of obsession with shows that used medical knowledge to solve crimes even if he was planning on becoming a doctor in the future. At least he could talk to Nico about them though, but was it okay to talk about dead people and gruesome murders real or fake while out on a date with someone?

"Did you tell him anything else?" Will felt like his stomach was all in knots as he waited for Percy to answer.

"You still play Mytho Magic right?" Percy asked and Will felt that urge to merge his head with solid objects again.

"Yes…" Will said sounding defeated, if Nico knew that he was still such a mega dork he doubted he'd ever be interested in him now.

"GREAT! That was his favorite game as a kid! I swear he had every card ever and knew every detail of each one on top of that." Percy said with a small laugh as he seemed to be thinking back on some fond memory.

"Wait, What?!" Will had to be sure that he had heard that right.

"Yeah, honestly he hasn't played it since… never mind, anyway I'm sure that would be something you guys could use as an icebreaker or something. I know that he hasn't changed that much, on the inside anyway. Best of luck man, I'll be rooting for you!"

Percy hung up before Will could have another coherent thought.

 _Nico di Angelo likes Mytho Magic…_

Maybe he did have a chance after all.

Will was lost in a daze when the sound of his phone brought him back once more, thinking it was Percy again calling to add more of his _Wing man_ advice Will answered it without checking the ID.

"Hey, w-"

"Will?"

Will's heart nearly stopped as his brain seemed to crash after managing to process _that's not Percy!_

"Will Solace?" the voice on the other end sounded hesitant and unsure and Will's brain came back to life screaming at him to respond before he hangs up!

"Yeah! Uh yeah, this is Will speaking." Yeah he was an idiot… but Nico had finally called him! He'd have to thank Percy later.

"Uh so this is Nico, di Angelo… you uh gave me your number the other day?"

"Hi, yeah um sorry about that… it was really weird huh? Haha…" Will didn't know what he was supposed to do now,

See cute guy: check.

Talk to cute guy: accidentally bumped into him and knocked him over and awkwardly apologised but check.

Give cute guy phone number: in probably the stupidest way possible but check!

That's about where things ended in his mind, he had no idea what to do if Nico actually did call him and so here he was stammering and laughing nervously like an idiot while said cute guy was on the other end of the line. He had been so worried about if Nico didn't call that he never really planed for if he did.

"No it's okay." Nico said also seeming a bit unsure or possibly nervous as well but he didn't seem to mind.

Well that was a relief anyway. With decided to just dive right in then.

"So I don't really know if you'd be interested but I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee together some time?" it was probably better to start off simple just to be safe.

"Yeah okay, coffee sounds good."

 _That was a yes!_

"Cool! I mean how about tomorrow after school?"

"Alright, where should we meet?"

Will's heart pounded in his chest as he tried his best to sound calm while talking to Nico and planning a coffee date.

"How about the coffee shop I work at? It's not too far from school and we can meet up about 4?"

"That sounds alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

After the call ended Will immediately called Percy back.

"Hey Will-"

"THANK YOU!" he yelled into the phone as soon as he heard Percy's voice.

Percy laughed on the other end already knowing what Will must be calling about.

"Good luck man, I really hope things work out."

 **Sorry for the awkwardness but hey have you ever tried asking your crush out? Nico's POV next!**

 **Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot going on with work and have been under a lot of stress but I've been at my one job from about four months now so I can stop being freaked out that they'll just let me go at the drop of a hat and my other job I've gotten a raise so yay! Also I'm going to be an aunty!**

 **Updates will be slow because I'm drop dead tired most days but I'll do my best to continue writing.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **P.s. I'm now officially an aunty, my nephew was born in May and is doing well! Since I came back to edit this chapter and saw the A/N I figured I'd update with the great news!**


	4. call me maybe ch 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Nico, do a brother a solid and call him, he's a really great guy." Percy pleaded through the phone as he tried to convince Nico to call and talk to Will.

He didn't really understand why Percy was so emotionally invested in this, besides it's not like he didn't want to call, he just didn't know what to say.

"Did you really just say that?" Nico asks as if dodging the question, well he was but still.

Percy just laughed.

"Yeah well I am your brother right?" Percy asked and Nico could just picture the stupid grin on his face at the moment, Nico rolled his eyes.

"You're my cousin Perce, not my brother."

"Oh come on Nico, I'm your honorary big brother! Don't you remember back when you were four and you looked at me with those big innocent eyes and asked me if I could be your big brother? How could I refuse!"

Nico facepalmed at the memory, he had just lost his mom and felt like his family was getting smaller and smaller so he had asked Percy while visiting him one day if he would be his big brother so that his family wouldn't be so small anymore.

Percy still brought it up any chance he got.

Nico had been on Skype talking to Hazel when Percy had called him so he had put him on speaker phone but regretted it almost immediately because Percy had opened by trying to convince Nico that Will was a really good guy so he should totally go out with him and of course Hazel had heard this and would kill Nico if he ended either call so that she wouldn't hear any of this so he was stuck.

At least Hazel had decided to sit quietly and just listen and stifle the giggles that bubbled up while Percy was talking.

"Like I was saying he's a really cool guy and you two have so much in common!"

Hazel's eyes lit up as she silently urged Nico to get Percy to elaborate causing Nico to let out a defeated sigh.

"Like what?" what could he and Mr. popular sun spawn possibly have in common?

"Well you know how you really like shows like CSI and things like that? I've heard Will talk about how much he loves those shows and even brings up each new episode every week, he said that he's going to be a doctor and finds it really could that forensics and medical science can help solve crimes and help people."

Okay so that was one thing they had in common, t.v., but was that really a good talking point?

"Also I'm pretty sure you guys like a lot of the same movies and music, I've heard him singing along quietly to the radio at work and he likes to talk to people about the latest movies he's seen."

So Will likes to sing huh? Not that that was particularly important right now but he couldn't help grabbing onto that little tidbit for later.

"I'm also pretty sure he likes Mytho Magic, you used to love that game right?"

Nico's face turned to stone as he thought back to when he used to be completely obsessed with the game. He hadn't so much as looked at a card or figurine since that time and he didn't know if he'd be able to get back into the game again no matter how much he used to enjoy it.

"That was a long time ago." Nico said in more of a flat tone than usual and he noticed Hazel looking at him questioningly but didn't try to ask.

"Right, sorry. But what I'm trying to get at is that you two would get along great and I know he's really interested in you so why not give him a call?"

Nico sighed again as he sat there on his bed with his laptop sitting open at the foot of the bed where he had placed it to answer his phone and his phone lay next to him while he debated if it was really okay to take Percy and Hazel's advice and call Will.

He looked over at Hazel on the computer screen and saw her motioning for him to call, like she'd have anything else to say, she was all for this right from the beginning.

"Fine, I'll call." He saw Hazel's excited smile and heard Percy's cheer and wanted to groan, what was he getting himself into?

"Give him a shot; I just know things will be fine!" Percy said before hanging up likely to get Nico to call Will right away.

Nico looked down at his phone as if it were alien to him until he heard Hazel clear her throat.

"So… are you going to call?" she asked with a quirked brow as she watched him from the screen.

"Yeah just… just let me figure out what to say."

"I know what you could say."

"I'm not asking him what we're going to name our children." Nico grumbled, he had heard enough of these scenarios from his sister over the past few days as she sent text after text or called by phone or by Skype to see if he'd made any progress yet.

Hazel laughed and waved his irritation away as she set all joking aside.

"Just talk to him, try to get to know him. You don't have to rush into things too quickly so just take things slow and see what happens."

Nico knew she was right, he wasn't ready to rush into anything anyway, just getting to know the guy he'd liked for some time now was going to be a bit of a challenge but he was willing to at least try, at least he knew he had his sister and cousin there to help him if he needed it.

"I'll do that, but I really am hanging up on you this time, I'll let you know what happens later."

Luckily Hazel seemed to understand and agreed to end their call for now.

"Alright best of luck, let me know what happens or else I'm calling Percy next!"

Nico chuckled and shook his head at her eagerness to know what happens in his maybe-possible-soon-to-be love life.

"Goodbye Hazel, love you."

"Love you too Nico, talk to you later."

And with that the call ended and Nico stared down at his phone for another minute before picking it up and dialing the number he had added to his contacts days ago with a picture of the winking sun from the cup as the contact picture.

He didn't have to wait long for Will to pick up and his heart raced as he heard his voice come through.

"Hey, w-"

"Will?" he asked hesitantly, he knew he had the right number but he still needed to be sure that this was actually Will Solace he had called.

"Will Solace?"

"Yeah! Uh yeah, this is Will speaking."

Oh thank god, if this had turned out to be some kind of twisted joke and even worse Percy was in on it Nico wouldn't be able to go back to school.

"Uh so this is Nico, di Angelo… you uh gave me your number the other day?"

Like he needed the reminder but still…

"Hi, yeah um sorry about that… it was really weird huh? Haha…" Will let out a nervous sounding laugh like he wasn't sure how Nico would react.

"No it's okay." Nico said also feeling a bit unsure.

"So I don't really know if you'd be interested but I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee together some time?" Will said and Nico's stomach filled with that fluttery feeling people always talked about in movies and books.

"Yeah okay, coffee sounds good."

"Cool! I uh mean how about tomorrow after school?" Will's voice seemed brighter now and it made Nico smile.

"Alright, where should we meet?"

"How about the coffee shop I work at? It's not too far from school and we can meet up about 4?"

That didn't sound so bad, Nico used to frequent it in the past so at least it would be a familiar and comfortable setting.

"That sounds alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

After he hung up Nico called Hazel right away and didn't even let her finish saying hello before telling her the great news.

"WE'RE GOING FOR COFFEE TOMORROW!"

"Great, tell me all about it when you get home!"

 **I actually had part of this done before I even finished chapter 3 so there was a lot of back and forth with that, anyway sorry for the wording it was the first thing that came to mind and kind of made me laugh so I didn't bother changing it.**

 **The memory Percy is referring to is based off of when I was little and used to go over to my uncles a lot and asked my older cousin if he could be my big brother because my parents had split up and I didn't get to see my actual brother often.**

 **I really like the thought of Percy and Hazel being really supportive of these two and cheering them on from the sidelines.**

 **This is all I'm posting for now because I work in the morning and need to get to bed but I'm really glad this has gotten so many views since I posted chapter 3!**

 **Thanks people and let me know what you think!**


End file.
